The present invention relates to fishing equipment, and more particularly to holders for fishing rods which provide a means for automatically setting the hook at the end of the fishing line when a fish strikes the bait.
The need for device which can hold a fishing rod and which at the same time provides a means for automatically setting a fishing hook in the mouth of a fish when the fisherman is not in attendance is well known. Fishermen fishing from the shore of a lake or from a boat frequently use some type of holder for the fishing pole. In ice fishing, the fisherman almost universally will use a holder for the fishing pole. Therefore, devices to hold a fishing pole when the fisherman is not in attendance have been manufactured for years. In addition, some of the holders for fishing poles also provide a means for automatically setting the hook when a fish bites or takes the bait. Although the need for such a device is clearly known, the devices which are presently available have limitations which make them impractical for the holding of a fishing rod and the automatic setting of the fishing hook.
The following patents are examples of devices for holding a fishing rod while at the same time providing a means for setting the hook in the mouth of a fish while the fisherman is not in attendance:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,059 issued Jul. 5, 1983 (Cordova/Spitz)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,113 issued Jul. 24, 1984 (Erwin)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,553 issued Sep. 18, 1984 (Copeland)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,018 issued Jun. 30, 1987 (Kimball)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,181 issued Feb. 19, 1991 (Cooper)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,778 issued Sep. 21, 1993 (Gallegos)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,064 issued Jan. 18, 1994 (Jaeger)
U.S. Pat. No. 5 345,708 issued Sep. 13, 1994 (Loyd)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,802 issued Nov. 1, 1994 (Gutierrez)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,298 issued Jan. 24, 1995 (Engel)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,376 issued Jun. 11, 1996 (Flisak)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,205 issued Aug. 6, 1996 (Updike)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,758 issued Sep. 8, 1998 (Frehling)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,191 issued Feb. 23, 1999 (Bova et al.)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,312 issued Apr. 6, 1999 (Ball)
A major disadvantage of the devices disclosed by the above patents is that in each case the device relies upon movement of the entire fishing pole to create a pull on the fishing line in a direction away from the fish to set the hook in the mouth of the fish. In all of the devices except the Cooper device, the pull on the fishing line is accomplished by the action of a spring which rotates the entire fishing pole about an axis located at the handle region of the pole when a tug on the bait is detected. The device described in Cooper does not rely on a rotation of the fishing pole but instead relies upon the spring action of the fishing pole itself to pull the line and set the hook. However, in all of the devices described by the patents referenced above, the setting of the hook is accomplished when a latch mechanism maintaining the pole in a cocked or latched position is released by a tug on the fishing line exerted by a fish in contact with the bait. Additionally, all of the devices rely upon a large movement of the fishing pole to accomplish the small movement of the fishing line required to set the hook in the mouth of the fish. The forces involved in moving the fishing pole rapidly to set the hook are large compared to the force on the fishing line actually required to set the hook. The devices include a trip mechanism to maintain the spring action of such devices in a xe2x80x9ccockedxe2x80x9d position until a pull on the bait is sensed. Because of the forces involved, the sensitivity of such trip mechanisms to the contact of a fish with the bait is reduced. Further, since the action of setting the hook is accomplished by moving the fishing pole itself is instead of just the fishing line, inertia of the moving parts limits the speed of the hook setting action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,542 issued to Wilks discloses a device which attaches to a fishing pole to automatically set the fishing hook. The device does not hold the fishing pole so an additional holder for the fishing pole is required. The fishing line must be unclamped and then clamped again each time the bait and hook is cast into the water. Adjustment of the sensitivity of the release for the hook setting mechanism is by attachable weights. In short this device is a complex combination of a number of parts which can easily come out of alignment during handling and transportation by the fisherman. Further, the device is not easy to adjust and use.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a simple device to hold a fishing pole which provides a means for automatically setting the fishing hook without the intervention of the fisherman which does not involve a movement of the fishing pole. The device should apply force directly to the fishing line to pull the fishing line away from a fish when the fish makes contact with the bait, thereby setting the hook in the mouth of the fish. The device should be rugged and hold the fishing pole in a rigid position for a variety of fishing applications. At the same time the device should provide simplicity of use and operation.
The present invention relates generally to fishing devices which hold a fishing pole and automatically set the hook in the mouth of a fish when the fish strikes the bait and more particularly to a novel and unique device which rigidly supports the fishing pole when a fisherman is fishing from the shore of a lake, from a boat or dock or through a hole in the ice.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a rugged and simple device which is easy for a fisherman to set up and operate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for automatic operation, while at the same time allowing the fisherman to fish normally. The invention allows a fisherman to cast the bait normally and then rest the fishing pole in the device with a simple looping of the fishing line into the trigger mechanism when automatic setting of the fishhook is desired.
Another object of the present invention to allow the force required to trigger the device to be easily adjustable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide simple accessories for the device so that the fisherman can use the device for a variety of fishing environments.